Tutorías con el profesor Sans
by Ryuunoko
Summary: ¡TUTORÍAS CON EL PROFESOR SANS! Clases que prometen un amplio conocimiento en el arte de los chistes y un refuerzo en la paciencia. ¡100% confirmado! ¡Si no está satisfecho, no le devolvemos su dinero!/ Historia paralela a Soultale.
1. ¿Sándwich?

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Este fanfic tiene OCs, además, es una parte paralela a mi fanfic SoulTale, los protagonistas son Sans, Papyrus y dos OCs que son parte de SoulTale, así que, bien puedes leer y considerar que los niños que aparecen son simplemente alumnos o leer la historia completa y ampliar tus conocimientos acerca de ellos. Que la historia ocurra paralelamente no significa que ocurra al mismo tiempo, estas clases empiezan el día después que Acedera deja la escuela y continúan hasta que empieza a converger con el resto de la historia. Las actualizaciones serán generalmente semanales y cortas. Aclarado esto, ¡les dejo leer!_

* * *

 **—❁—❋—❁—**

 **Tutorías con el profesor Sans**  
 _(llame, pero no hay garantías de que contestemos)_

 **¡Primera clase!  
... ¿Sándwich?**

 **—❁—**

Recién había llegado y su tutor se había echado a dormir.

Acedera no se molestó en despertarlo, consideró que quizás, no había dormido bien la noche anterior y el cansancio le estaba cobrando factura, quizás, solamente tomaba una pequeña siesta antes de empezar las lecciones, ella tomó siestas de quince minutos en su tiempo cuando no podía dormir haciendo los trabajos de la secretaria.

Así, alejándose un poco del esqueleto que empezaba a roncar, se quedó leyendo sus propios apuntes mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara.

Y el tiempo pasó y pasó, ella había terminado de leer todos los apuntes (sin terminar de entender lo que estaba escrito ahí) y ya se había oscurecido, su tutor aún no se despertaba y no daba signos de que fuese a hacerlo.

Se recostó en su silla y optó por quedarse observando el lugar, en algún momento él iba a despertar, ¿no? Fuese como fuera, ella no quería ser quién le levantara, ¿quién sabe si se enojaría o si le haría algo? No. Solamente esperó.

Y esperando se acabaron sus seis horas de tutoría, ya era de noche y debía volver a casa a hacer el aseo general. No obstante, no podía marcharse así como así, ¿y si el esqueleto despertaba y no la encontraba? Sería descortés dejar una carta nada más y marcharse sin despedirse no era ni una opción.

Tomó aire, ya había perdido su tiempo por seis horas, podía continuar esperando un poco más mientras organizaba su cronograma de la semana.

Sacó una libreta y se puso en ese trabajo.

.-

Después de una intensa clase de cocina con la señora Laurence, Papyrus llegó satisfecho a su hogar, había aprendido a hacer sándwiches sin quemar la cocina en su totalidad, un progreso asombroso para el gran Papyrus.

No obstante, toda dicha desapareció en el instante en el que Papyrus entró a su casa, encontrándose con Sans durmiendo encima de la mesa y la hija de la señora Laurence mirando tranquilamente los cuadros de huesos que adornaban las paredes.

—¡HUMANA! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? PENSÉ QUE TUS CLASES CON SANS SE HABÍAN ACABADO HACE TRES HORAS.

—Ah… ¿ya pasaron tres horas? —preguntó ella casi sorprendida, pero parecía como si su expresión solamente fuese por compromiso—. Bueno, no pudimos empezar, el señor… Esqueleto estaba muy cansado, así que pasamos las clases por hoy.

Papyrus se golpeó el cráneo con la mano, debió haberle dicho a Sans que no podía dormirse durante las clases. Su error.

—LO SIENTO MUCHO, HUMANA, HABLARÉ CON MI HERMANO AL RESPECTO. ¡SI QUIERES PUEDES TENER ESTOS MAGNÍFICOS SÁNDWICHES HECHOS POR EL MÁSTER CHEF PAPYRUS EN SU EXITOSA CLASE DE COCINA!

Papyrus se acercó a ella para poderle entregar la bolsa con los sándwiches, pero ella reaccionó de forma inesperada: se levantó automáticamente y retrocedió abrazándose al libro más cercano que encontró.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea necesario, mamá posiblemente tenga los mismos sándwiches —mentía, ella sabía que su madre jamás llevaba lo que preparaba en las clases al hogar y si lo hacía, no se les era permitido ni a Dalia ni a ella comer de sus pruebas.

—PERO ESTOS SON ESPECIALES, LOS PREPARÉ YO —entonces Papyrus pareció preocuparse—. SI NO LOS QUIERES… NO SABRÉ CÓMO PAGAR TU TIEMPO NI DISCULPARME POR EL FLOJO DE MI HERMANO.

—No es necesario, está bien —insistió ella negando con la cabeza.

—NO ESTÁ BIEN, FUE MUY MALEDUCADO DE SU PARTE.

Acedera tenía un problema: le temía a los esqueletos. No recordaba desde cuándo o por qué, quizás fue cuando todos los modelos de la clase de biología la aplastaron una noche que intentó hacer el inventario escolar, se había quedado durante horas en el suelo esperando ayuda mirando fijamente los cráneos que parecían querer morderla en cualquier segundo. Por esa razón, tener esqueletos moviéndose y hablando por voluntad propia le ponía los pelos de punta, pero comprendía que estaban vivos, eran personas y era descortés y hasta ridículo su comportamiento.

Por eso había aceptado que un esqueleto fuera su tutor, para superar su tonta fobia. Pero esa era la primera clase, aún no era capaz de verlos fijamente sin sentir un frío recorrer su espina dorsal (mala referencia, no servía para relajarla), aun así… ese esqueleto alto le transmitía algo diferente a la aversión, se permitió verlo por unos segundos a la cara y notó preocupación en sus facciones.

Cielos, si hasta se veía adorable.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente avergonzada, tomando la bolsa e intentando no tener contacto con los huesudos dedos de Papyrus—. Muchas gracias.

—NO ES NADA HUMANA, ESPERO DISFRUTES MI DEBUT EN EL ARTE DE LOS SÁNDWICHES, CUANDO VUELVAS MAÑANA TE DARÉ ALGO MUCHO MÁS VALIOSO, DELICIOSO Y ASOMBROSO, ¡YA VERÁS! ¡NYE JE, JE!

Acedera asintió sin preguntar demasiado, tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Que tengan buena noche —se despidió antes de marcharse rápidamente, aún debía limpiar toda su casa, Dalia había hecho una fiesta la noche anterior y todo era un caos.

—¡GRACIAS, HUMANA! —se despidió Papyrus esperando a que se fuera, una vez lo hizo, miró a Sans con los brazos cruzados—. ¡SANS! ¡HUESOS FLOJOS, DESPIERTA!

—cinco minutos más, paps —murmuró entre sueños mientras se acomodaba—. zzz…

—¡NO ME "ZZZ"! ¡A DESPERTAR! ¡TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO EN TU PRIMER TUTORÍA!

—oh… —Sans con pereza despegó su cara de la mesa, miró a todos lados somnoliento y bostezó—. ¿ya se fue?

—¡DEBIÓ HABERSE IDO HACE TRES HORAS Y SE QUEDÓ ESPERANDO A QUE DESPERTARAS! —se quejó Papyrus, furioso por la indiferencia de su hermano.

—ah, ¿y por qué se quedó esperando?

—FUE PORQUE… BUENO… NO SE LO PREGUNTÉ —dijo Papyrus como si recién caía en cuenta de ello—. ¡PERO ESO NO IMPORTA! SANS, NO PUEDES SEGUIR DE VAGO PASÁNDOTE TODAS TUS RESPONSABILIDADES COMO SI SE TRATARAN DE UN JUEGO.

—vamos, bro, sabes que eso de la educación no se me da, no soy un gran _tutoriel_ después de todo —guiñó un ojo.

Y Papyrus tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—¡YA BASTA CON LOS CHISTES! —Sans se rió y Papyrus suspiró, cambiando su expresión de enojo a una de aflicción—. SANS, YO… ME PREOCUPO POR TI, HERMANO, HAS ESTADO MUY EXTRAÑO ÚLTIMAMENTE.

Sans se quedó en silencio, e irguiéndose (un poco, aún tenía una posición desgarbada) miró a Papyrus con gracia.

—¿extraño de qué forma?

—ESTÁS… MÁS DISTRAÍDO, ES COMO SI ALGO TE MANTUVIESE OCUPADO O… ¿PREOCUPADO QUIZÁ? —se sentó en el asiento que hace un momento la humana había ocupado y suspiró, con Sans nunca era fácil hablar—. QUIERO QUE TENGAS ALGO PARA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN LOS PROBLEMAS, PENSÉ QUE ESTA SERÍA LA FORMA MÁS ADECUADA, UN TRABAJO QUE NO IMPLICARA TU POCO SALUDABLE COMIDA CHATARRA.

Sans se esforzó por no reírse, después de todo, cuando Papyrus hablaba tan en serio no podía siquiera pensar en hacerle burla. Se rascó la parte trasera de su cráneo y asintió.

—comprendo, paps, me esforzaré un poco más.

—¿LO HARÁS? —preguntó Papyrus con ilusión.

—seh, no me dormiré la próxima vez.

—ESE ES UN BUEN INICIO —dijo Papyrus alegre—. ¡POR CIERTO, HERMANO! ¡HE APRENDIDO UNA NUEVA Y EXTRAVAGANTE RECETA DEL ARDUO ARTE CULINARIO, SE LE LLAMA _SÁNDWICH!_ ¡TE PREPARARÉ UNO…!

—zzz…

—¡SANS! ¡HUESOS FLOJOS! ¡DEJA DE DECIR "Z"!


	2. Nada

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Este fanfic tiene OCs, además, es una parte paralela a mi fanfic SoulTale, los protagonistas son Sans, Papyrus y dos OCs que son parte de SoulTale, así que, bien puedes leer y considerar que los niños que aparecen son simplemente alumnos o leer la historia completa y ampliar tus conocimientos acerca de ellos. Que la historia ocurra paralelamente no significa que ocurra al mismo tiempo, estas clases empiezan el día después que Acedera deja la escuela y continúan hasta que empieza a converger con el resto de la historia. Las actualizaciones serán generalmente semanales y cortas. Aclarado esto, ¡les dejo leer!_

* * *

 **—❁—❋—❁—**

 **Tutorías con el profesor Sans**  
 _(llame, pero no hay garantías de que contestemos)_

 **Segunda clase  
Nada.  
**

 **—❁—**

Ese día había empezado de forma más prometedora.

Cuando llegó el esqueleto la estaba esperando, usaba el mismo atuendo del día anterior y seguía teniendo esa mirada perezosa que auguraba que iba a echarse a dormir en cualquier lado, pero estaba despierto, a fin de cuentas.

—lamento lo de ayer, estaba _mortificado_ de sueño —Sans guiñó un ojo y Acedera parpadeó un par de veces.

—Está bien, debió haberse sentido muy cansado, lo comprendo —respondió ella sin hacer comentario al chiste de Sans.

Sin más que decir, se sentó en su lugar y Sans tomó los apuntes que debería haber estudiado el día anterior. Acedera lo miró tranquila durante la hora que el esqueleto estuvo leyendo cada cuaderno, sin alterarse o irritarse.

—bien, ¿es eso todo? —preguntó Sans una vez terminó, dejando el cuaderno de química encima de la pila de libros que ella había traído. Acedera asintió—. bueno… cómo pasa el tiempo, eres muy paciente, chico.

—Eh… gracias y… soy mujer —respondió ella no muy segura.

—lo sé, chico —respondió Sans haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la adolescente—. bueno… ¿con qué quieres empezar?

—Matemáticas estará bien —respondió abriendo su libreta de ejercicios.

—bien, por lo que vi de tus apuntes apenas estás aprendiendo la matemática básica, así que te daré una pequeña introducción. las matemáticas son como tocar el _trom-bone,_ simplemente tienes que cogerles el _algo-ritmo_ —Sans rió un poco, esperando que ella reaccionará de alguna forma, sea riéndose o enojándose, pero su reacción fue totalmente distinta.

Había estado copiando las palabras del esqueleto, pero ahora lo miraba preocupada.

—Cielos… ¿qué tiene que ver la matemática con música? ¿O con un trombón?

Sans tuvo que reprimir una risa.

—no, chico, no _sumes._ solamente vamos a empezar.

—Soy una chica y… no estaba sumando —respondió ella algo incómoda.

Sans nuevamente, casi escupe al intentar retener una carcajada.

.-

—bien, eso es todo, ¿tienes alguna _incógnita?_

—Bueno, sí, varias pero aún no sé como despejarlas… ¿lo repetiría de nuevo, por favor?

Cualquiera que estuviese en el lugar de Sans tomaría a la chica por tonta, confundía todo lo que se le decía acerca de la clase y las bromas que eventualmente lanzaba, no obstante, a Sans no le disgustaba, es más, estaba riéndose muy fuerte internamente por la poca comprensión de la adolescente, era hilarante su cara de confusión después de una broma.

—bueno, chico, es hora de un descanso —dijo Sans levantándose de su lugar con calma.

—Soy una chica y… ¿no tomamos un descanso hace diez minutos? —preguntó sin soltar su lápiz mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—nope, era una pequeña pausa —corrigió Sans buscando en el refrigerador algo de beber.

—¿Una pausa de media hora?

—sep, es bueno descansar, la fatiga solamente evitará que pienses _coeficientemente_ —fue la respuesta de Sans mientras sacaba un par de botellas de kétchup y se sentaba nuevamente.

—Es correctamente —trató de corregir ella.

—me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo —las palabras de Sans no parecieron tener efecto en ella, pero al esqueleto no le importó, solamente le extendió una de las botellas rojas y empezó a beber de la otra.

—Ah, no gracias, creo que debo irme a casa, las clases se terminaron hace media hora —negó Acedera tomando sus pertenencias con un poco de rapidez—. Gracias por enseñarme.

—para eso me pagan —respondió Sans guiñando un ojo y tomando ahora de la botella que le había ofrecido a ella.

—Sí… saludos a su hermano, dígale que los sándwiches fueron… especiales —dijo tratando de sonar cortés antes de salir de la casa.

—a paps le gustará saber eso —afirmó Sans levantando una botella como si brindara en su honor—. hasta mañana.

—Sí… hasta mañana.

Pero ambos sabían dos cosas: 1. Ella no había entendido nada. 2. La persona que comió los sándwiches debía estar muy enferma en ese momento.

Acedera dejó sus pertenencias en su casa antes de salir en dirección a la farmacia, esperando poder encontrar una medicina que evitara que le hicieran lavado de estómago a su padre.


	3. chistología

**_Disclaimer:_** _Undertale no me pertenece, es propiedad de Toby Fox._

* * *

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Este fanfic tiene OCs, además, es una parte paralela a mi fanfic SoulTale, los protagonistas son Sans, Papyrus y dos OCs que son parte de SoulTale, así que, bien puedes leer y considerar que los niños que aparecen son simplemente alumnos o leer la historia completa y ampliar tus conocimientos acerca de ellos. Que la historia ocurra paralelamente no significa que ocurra al mismo tiempo, estas clases empiezan el día después que Acedera deja la escuela y continúan hasta que empieza a converger con el resto de la historia. Las actualizaciones serán generalmente semanales y cortas. Aclarado esto, ¡les dejo leer!_

* * *

 **—❁—❋—❁—**

 **Tutorías con el profesor Sans**  
 _(llame, pero no hay garantías de que contestemos)_

 **¡Quinta clase!  
chistología**

 **—❁—**

Sans parecía realmente divertido con su nuevo trabajo de tutor, era la quinta clase y Acedera continuaba ignorando el significado de sus chistes, era asombroso ver cómo se confundía con simplemente un juego de palabras.

Por otro lado, la chica parecía ser bastante inteligente, aunque no captaba ninguno de sus chistes, lo poco que le explicaba en lengua e historia parecía ser captado inmediatamente por ella, lamentablemente, no pasaba lo mismo con las materias que tenían que ver con números.

—bueno, creo que es hora de un descanso —dijo Sans levantándose.

—El último descanso fue hace quince minutos —dijo Acedera no muy alegre.

—fue una pequeña pausa activa, son buenas para el cerebro… bueno, para el tuyo, yo no tengo.

La chica tragó ante el comentario, no comprendiendo que era un chiste, lo tomó como si estuviese tratando de intimidarla o como si le dejara en claro que era un esqueleto, cosa que también le preocupaba después de todo, ella trabajaba mucho por ignorar ese _pequeño_ factor.

Sans pareció notar el cambio en el ambiente, por lo que tomando dos botellas de kétchup se devolvió a la mesa y le dejó una botella en frente a la chica.

—no sudes, chico, bebe un poco.

—Yo… no tomó condimentos —dijo ella tratando de excusarse.

—es parte de la clase, hoy vas a aprender a relajarte —dijo el esqueleto sentándose en la silla, ella no dijo nada aunque quería quejarse sobre que prefería ver química—. es fácil si lo intentas, primero debes sentarte así, segundo —bostezó—, debes recostarte en la mesa, tercero, cierra los ojos, luego no hables.

Acedera no siguió los pasos de Sans, solamente lo vio recostarse en la mesa y quedarse dormido en menos de cinco minutos.

Una hora pasó y él no daba indicios de despertar. Acedera creyó que Sans se estaba tomando en serio eso de enseñarle a relajarse y que esperaba que le siguiera el paso, quizás, si se quedaba así un par de minutos él volvería a las clases normales.

Miró a todos lados incomoda e insegura, luego, se recostó lentamente en la mesa y cerró los ojos. Se no se sentía bien, la cabeza le aplastaba los brazos y le dolía la mejilla, pero sus ojos estaban descansando, después de todo, la noche anterior tuvo que cuidar a su convaleciente padre que había comido de los sándwiches de Papyrus y luego, madrugar al día siguiente para acompañar a Dalia a pagar las facturas del hogar; por todo esto, ignoró la incomodidad de su cuerpo y se permitió tomar una pequeña siesta.

Sans frente a ella abrió un ojo y se rió para sí mismo.

.-

—hey, chico, despierta.

La voz gruesa y perezosa solamente la adormeció un poco más, pero bastó un par de segundos para que reconociera la voz, abrió lentamente los ojos y se espantó al ver que había un cráneo humano a unos centímetros de ella.

Se levantó de golpe y el resultado no fue el mejor, chocó fuertemente su cabeza contra la de su tutor, causándole un pequeño mareo, seguido por dolor.

—Ay… —se quejó sintiendo como si un chichón iba a aparecer en su frente.

—eso fue… inesperado —comentó Sans también con las manos en la cabeza, al parecer, también le había dolido—. se nota que estás llena de conocimiento, mis tutorías han enfurecido tu cabeza.

—¿Q-qué…? Oh, cielos, ¡lo siento mucho, yo…! ¡Ah! —pero apenas quiso levantarse, resbalo con una banana y se cayó de espaldas al piso.

—pf… lo siento chico, je, je, creo que debí recoger mi basura —comentó Sans aguantando una carcajada.

—No… está bien, solamente… —apoyó una mano para levantarse, pero ésta estaba llena de kétchup, apenas tocó el suelo se resbaló y volvió a caer de espaldas al suelo.

—eso sí que lo siento, se suponía que ibas a embarrar tu cara de kétchup, no el suelo, pero está bien, luego puedes limpiar —bromeó Sans, Acedera simplemente usó su otra mano como apoyo para sentarse y con esa misma mano se tocó la cabeza, se había golpeado pero no le dolía, en ese momento el dolor no era lo que invadía su cabeza—. venga ya, te ayudo.

Sans le extendió la mano y ella por inercia la tomó, ignorando por un momento que era un esqueleto y su cuidado en las clases era evitar contacto físico, pero no tocó huesos, sino un cojín pedorro que resonó como eco en la instancia.

—je, je… me lo dejaste en bandeja —comentó Sans.

Acedera era una persona calmada, pero más que calmada, extremadamente paciente, todos los niveles de paciencia los había pasado con Dalia y su descaro, pero jamás se había enfrentado a un ataque directo tan odioso de una persona… sépase que ella no había entendido que todo era parte de una gran broma de Sans, quién sólo buscaba entretenerla un poco.

La paciencia de muchos tenía un límite, el límite de Acedera era muy alto, pero Sans no conocía los límites.

Al ver que ella no hablaba ni se movía Sans empezó a preguntarse si la había hecho enojar, no sería la primera persona, después de todo, él ya había conocido a muchas personas con poco sentido del humor.

Cuando ella se levantó por su propia cuenta pensó que se iba a marchar, pero entonces, tomó dirección a la cocina, volvió con un trapero, limpió el kétchup del suelo, recogió la cáscara de banana y luego se devolvió a dejar el trapero en su lugar, luego volvió.

—hey, lo de limpiar era…

—Señor Sans, no sé si lo toma como si fuera un juego, pero esa es la impresión que me da —Acedera se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y continuó hablando incomoda sin verlo fijamente—, me gustaría que fuera sincero conmigo… ¿de verdad me está tratando de enseñar algo? Es que… no puedo perder clases, agradezco que quiera enseñarme a relajarme pero… necesito matemáticas, ciencias, lengua, ese tipo de cosas, además, le agradecería que no me embarrare de comida de nuevo sin una razón. Lo que quiero decir es que… —tomó aire juntando sus manos y luego miró a Sans preocupada— no entiendo nada en su metodología y creo que es bueno que me diga sus reglas si queremos que esto funcioné.

—wow… relájate, chico, eso de "si queremos que esto funcione" sonó muy prometedor —dijo Sans aguantándose la risa, verla tan seria era simplemente hilarante.

Acedera abrió los ojos y se mostró un poco indignada. —No me refería a eso.

—lo sé —dijo Sans muy divertido—, fue una broma.

—Una… ¿broma? —preguntó ella confundida.

—seh, y todo lo otro también, no quería embarrarte de kétchup… bueno, sí, pero no con malas intenciones, sólo hacía una broma, además, no tengo reglas, solamente te cuento lo que está en tus libros.

—Lo que usted me dice no está en mis libros —dijo ella lentamente—, con todo respeto, me dice cosas al azar que de verdad no entiendo…

—¿hablas de los chistes y juegos de palabras?

—Chistes y… espere, pero no hay ningún juego de palabras en un trombón —espetó ella poniéndose extrañamente colorada.

—bueno, no está en mi código explicar un chiste, pero supongo que como tutor es mi deber —comentó Sans con gracia—. hueso en inglés es bone, se pronuncia boun, yo dije trom-bone y estoy hecho de puros huesos.

—…¡Oh! —Acedera abrió los ojos como si le hubiesen hecho una gran revelación, Sans le miró divertido.

—esa es la magia de los juegos de palabras, chico, te doy la bienvenida a un amplio y bello mundo.

Pero Acedera estaba en su propio mundo, como si estuviese conectado muchas palabras en su mente y hechos que había pasado por alto, de esta forma, terminó totalmente avergonzada. No era que su tutor fuera malo como había pensado al inicio (bueno, quizás sí que era perezoso) sino que su poco nivel de sociabilidad y nulo entendimiento en el humor le habían hecho una mala pasada.

Ahora se sentía tonta.

—C-cielos, lo siento tanto —se disculpó pasándose una mano por el cabello nerviosa, casi tanto como cuando Frisk coqueteaba con ella—. Yo no… eh… perdón…

—bah, descuida, chico, no hay rencor —le restó importancia Sans con una sonrisa tranquila.

Pero ella ya había tomado todas sus cosas y se había dirigido a la puerta.

—Hasta mañana, y de nuevo, lo siento mucho —dijo antes de marcharse a toda velocidad.

—va a desgastar esa palabra —dijo Sans bostezando una vez ella se había ido.

Aunque las tutorías no le motivaban en lo más mínimo, siempre podía pasar un tiempo burlándose de la chica adolescente, aunque ahora era posible que no volviese por vergüenza, bueno, al menos de esa forma Papyrus no se enojaría con él, después de todo, ella sería la que renuncio y no él.

Con eso en mente se dirigió al sillón a dormir de verdad, pensando que si por cosas de la vida la chica volvía, quizás (y solo quizás) se iba a disculpar por haberle hecho caer de la silla, y por haberle pintado la cara y tomado fotos mientras dormía.

Esa noche se escucharon las carcajadas de la hija mayor de los Paence por todo el vecindario.


	4. física (¡Por fin!)

**_Advertencias:_** _Este fanfic tiene OCs, además, es una parte paralela a mi fanfic SoulTale, los protagonistas son Sans, Papyrus y dos OCs que son parte de SoulTale, así que, bien puedes leer y considerar que los niños que aparecen son simplemente alumnos o leer la historia completa y ampliar tus conocimientos acerca de ellos. Que la historia ocurra paralelamente no significa que ocurra al mismo tiempo, estas clases empiezan el día después que Acedera deja la escuela y continúan hasta que empieza a converger con el resto de la historia. Las actualizaciones serán generalmente semanales y cortas. Aclarado esto, ¡les dejo leer!_

 **—❁—❋—❁—**

 **Tutorías con el profesor Sans**  
 _(llame, pero no hay garantías de que contestemos)_

 **¡Octava clase!**  
 **física (¡Por fin!)**

 **—❁—**

Sorprendentemente, Acedera volvió y aún más asombroso, no parecía enojada por las bromas de la semana anterior.

Sans decidió que iba siendo hora de enseñarle algo de matemáticas de verdad, no simplemente jugar con números hasta marearla por simple diversión, así que se abstuvo de hacer chistes. Pero esa vez ocurrió algo diferente, ella parecía mortalmente concentrada en sus palabras y no en las explicaciones como lo hacía normalmente.

—¿comprendes? —le preguntaba siempre al final.

Ella se recostaba lentamente en su asiento, procesando la información para luego preguntar lenta y cuidadosamente—: Fue... un chiste, ¿cierto?

Y ahora había un nuevo problema, ella ya no se concentraba en las clases sino en los chistes ocultos de sus enseñanzas. Sans casi se rió cuando se dio cuenta de ello, definitivamente, esas clases no estaban yendo a ningún lado.

—de acuerdo, hora de pensar en otra forma de enseñarte esto, chico —dijo Sans mientras bostezaba—. quizás es simplemente que las matemáticas no quieren colarse en tus huesos, ¿por qué no dejamos así?

Acedera negó.

—Necesito aprender, sino... no podré volver a la escuela.

—te gusta mucho la escuela, ¿eh? —preguntó el esqueleto recostándose con pereza, aprovechando que ella se había desviado de las clases por un momento. Cualquier momento de descanso él iba a aprovecharlo.

—Me gusta —asintió juntando sus manos en su regazo. Sans la miró con curiosidad.

—wow, es bastante extraño escuchar a alguien decir que le gusta la escuela, ¿tienes muchos amigos allí, chico? —cuestionó interesado, no muchos niños o adolescentes decían libremente que les gustaba ir a la escuela, ella era la segunda persona a la que escuchaba decir eso, después de Frisk.

—Soy chica. Y no. No conozco a nadie más que Frisk —dijo avergonzada—. Solamente me gusta la escuela porque... me resulta normal.

—¿normal?

—Sí, me gustaría ir a la escuela como una chica normal —respondió con algo más de confianza—. Poder tener compañeros de clase, exámenes, tareas, mis propios deberes y actividades. Hacer cosas de chicas de mi... edad.

Ella era muy consciente de lo mayor que había sonado con la última frase, pero no había mejor forma de describirlo, ella quería ir a la escuela para ser una adolescente normal, no una secretaria de diecisiete años que aparentaba tener la experiencia de una mujer de treinta.

Necesitaba esas tutorías.

—si es así, no creo que puedas aprender todo lo que necesitas aprender antes de que se acabe el año, hemos perdido mucho tiempo —dijo Sans sinceramente.

Acedera estuvo tentada a decirle "¿y de quién fue la culpa?", después de todo, muchas clases se pasaron con el esqueleto durmiendo profundamente. No obstante, tomó aire y consiguió relajarse. Debía ser paciente, no podía explotar en la cara de su tutor.

—¿Me sugiere tomar más tutorías?

—si quieres aprender bien. sep. puedes tomarlas conmigo o con alguien más, es tu dinero y haces lo que quieras con él —dijo Sans sin mucha preocupación—. pero, mientras acaba mi contrato, voy a enseñarte lo poco que sé.

Sin más, con mucho esfuerzo el esqueleto se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, Acedera lo miró confundida, ¿a dónde iba ahora?

—¿te vas a quedar ahí, chico? hay que salir —dijo mientras abría la puerta y le señalaba el exterior.

—Oh... —ella se puso de pie inmediatamente— ¿a dónde vamos? Si se puede saber...

—a lo que querías —dijo Sans mientras cerraba la casa con seguro y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, Acedera se apresuró a seguirlo—, estudiar.

—En... ¿En la calle? —preguntó confundida.

—en el parque —corrigió Sans sin preocuparse demasiado—, se me acaba de ocurrir una sansástica idea, si no entiendes entonces puedes buscarte otro tutor si quieres.

—En ese caso déjeme volver por mi cuaderno de apuntes y...

—nope —negó Sans sin mirar atrás, obligándola a seguirlo sin decir una palabra—. sólo vas a ver —entonces llegaron al parque—, bienvenida a tu primera clase de física real. vamos a jugar "sans dice".

Estaban parados en mitad del césped, a unos metros de ellos habían niños jugando y algunas parejas de humanos y monstruos paseando por ahí, ya fuese en plan romántico o simplemente sacando a la mascota. Ese juego de "Sans dice" sonaba a que iba a hacer el ridículo en público.

—No estoy segura de que...

—sans dice no hables —empezó riendo, ella al no saber diferenciar si estaba bromeando o estaba hablando en serio, obedeció irremediablemente—. bien hecho. ahora, sans dice camina tres pasos hacia delante —ella miró insegura a Sans, pero obedeció—. ahora, tres pasos hacia atrás —lo hizo, Sans rió—. nope, no dije sans dice.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras volvía a avanzar los tres pasos hacia delante, se veía tentada a preguntarle qué tenía que ver el dichoso juego con física, pero decidió ser paciente, quizás, iba alguna enseñanza oculta ahí.

—ok. sans dice da tres pasos hacia atrás.

O quizás no.

Pero como fuese, ella dio los tres pasos, volviendo al inicio.

—bien. sans dice, responde: ¿cuánto te moviste?

—Eh... seis pasos, si no contamos cuando me equivoqué —respondió sin mucha dificultad.

—error —dijo Sans para su sorpresa—, yo te veo en el mismo lugar del inicio, chico —ella lo miró confundida—. escucha, si te hubiese preguntado cuántos pasos diste habrías acertado, pero te pregunté por cuánto te moviste. este es de los conceptos más básicos de la física: el movimiento. en física, el movimiento se refiere a un cambio de posición. la distancia es algo diferente, diste nueve pasos (sí, contamos tu error) hacia delante y hacia atrás. sé que te preguntarás, ¿para qué sirve esto? bueno, con esto puedes calcular el tiempo y distancia que puede tardar en recorrer un... no sé, niño para llegar a un carrito de helados, pero eso se viene con otras cosas que le vamos a agregar, que son medidas. ¿te tengo o te perdiste?

Acedera miraba a Sans fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando el esqueleto le preguntó si había entendido ella se sorprendió muchísimo al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, había entendido lo que Sans le había explicado.

—Sí... sí, entendí... ¡entendí! —dijo sonriendo por primera vez de emoción.

—...eres la primera persona que conozco que se emociona por haber entendido algo, bien hecho, chico, pero no cantes victoria hasta que acabemos esta clase —dijo Sans mientras reía un poco.

Acedera asintió, esperando la próxima explicación.

—bien, sans dice... súbete a ese árbol.

Claro, esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga y muy, muy pesada.


	5. Tutorías nocturna

**_Advertencias:_** _Este fanfic tiene OCs, además, es una parte paralela a mi fanfic SoulTale, los protagonistas son Sans, Papyrus y dos OCs que son parte de SoulTale, así que, bien puedes leer y considerar que los niños que aparecen son simplemente alumnos o leer la historia completa y ampliar tus conocimientos acerca de ellos. Que la historia ocurra paralelamente no significa que ocurra al mismo tiempo, estas clases empiezan el día después que Acedera deja la escuela y continúan hasta que empieza a converger con el resto de la historia. Las actualizaciones serán generalmente semanales y cortas. Aclarado esto, ¡les dejo leer!_

—❁—❋—❁—

 **Tutorías con el profesor Sans**  
(llame, pero no hay garantías de que contestemos)

 **Tutorías Nocturnas**

—❁—

 _ _Oscuro, oscuro y más oscuro.__

 _Se encontró a sí mismo parado en mitad de una habitación donde la oscuridad reinaba, no podía ver ni siquiera los huesos de su mano. Aun así, entre la penumbra, Sans se hacía una idea de qué clase de lugar era._

 _Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, uno de esos suspiros que lanzaba en situaciones donde otro podría estar en pánico. Y es que, cuando vives mucho tiempo en pánico toda sensación de temor se vuelve exhaustiva, monótona y molesta. Te acostumbras a ello, él estaba muy acostumbrado a ello y lo único que quedaba de su temor era desdén._

 _Repentinamente, una luz se alzó entre la oscuridad, era una luz suave y tenue, no servía para iluminar toda la habitación pero sí para ser identificada entre las sombras. Al lado de la luz, había un monstruo encorvado._

 _El desdén rápidamente se volvió sorpresa, esa sorpresa se volvió espanto._

 _ **01000011 01010101 11000011 10000001 01001110 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010100 01001001 01000101 01001101 01010000 01001111 00101100 00100000 01010011 01000001 01001110 01010011**_

 _—tu... —susurró Sans, su rostro era inexpresivo pero sus palabras forzadas— ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _El monstruo no se daba la vuelta, parecía ocupado haciendo algo sobre un escritorio._

 ** _01010100 01000101 01001110 01000111 01001111 00100000 01000001 01010011 01010101 01001110 01010100 01001111 01010011 00100000 01010000 01000101 01001110 01000100 01001001 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000101 01010011_**

 _Quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero en el instante en el que iba a hablar el monstruo se dio la vuelta. Sostenía en sus manos un alma roja ensangrentada que Sans conocía muy bien._

 _Inmediatamente su ojo se encendió, se teletransportó justo frente al monstruo buscando hacerse con el alma, no obstante, ésta desapareció justo frente a sus ojos._

 _Y él cayó en el vacío._

.—

Hacía mucho tiempo Sans no experimentaba un despertar tan brusco.

Su columna vertebral se irguió de golpe y una mano fue a sus costillas. No tenía pulmones y aun así estaba respirando agitadamente, era como si hubiesen estado a punto de arrebatarle el alma.

Miró a todos lados, ¿dónde estaba? No era su habitación. Desde que habían llegado a la superficie, Papyrus había dado lo mejor de sí para hacer que su hermano durmiera apropiadamente en la cama, así lo había hecho durante ese tiempo, razón por la cual estar en el sillón otra vez era extraño.

Entonces lo recordó: Frisk había estado a punto de morir, su casa había estado infestada de criaturas diminutas y consideraron peligroso dormir allí. Los Paence le ofrecieron asilo a él y a su hermano por una noche.

—¿Sans? —una voz le llamó, ahí reflejada por la luz de la cocina estaba Acedera, sosteniendo una taza—. ¿Está todo bien?

La adolescente le miraba consternada, no podía decir que estaba preocupada porque el gesto que hacía no era la de alguien gentil y angustiado. Era más bien confusión, para Acedera era muy raro ver a Sans despierto cuando podía dormir, él jamás desaprovechaba una oportunidad para pegar el ojo.

—¿qué haces despierto, niño? —preguntó Sans no queriendo responder a su pregunta.

—Soy chica y Papyrus habla dormido —le explicó ella con calma, claro, le había propuesto al esqueleto que compartieran habitación y aunque era cierto, la verdad profunda era que no podía estar tranquila durmiendo con un esqueleto en el suelo al lado de su cama—. Además, después de los eventos de hoy creo que dormir no es una opción.

Había estado preocupada por Frisk, se había rehusado a dormir hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba a salvo. Luego su madre invitó a sus vecinos a la casa y ahí estaba.

Sans asintió con el cráneo.

A Acedera se le hizo extraño. A ese punto ya habría dicho algo extraño y no tenía la misma actitud jocosa de siempre, es más, lucía algo desgastado, no sabía si era efecto de la falta de luz, pero se veía agotado, como si el peso de muchos años estuviesen sobre él.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó con más seriedad aproximándose.

—no. —respondió Sans automáticamente— estoy bien, chico, deberías ir a dormir.

—Te dije que no puedo dormir —espetó ella con suavidad—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? No me gusta entrometerme en problemas ajenos... Pero tienes la misma expresión que solía tener cuando padecía de pesadillas.

—¿ah sí? ¿y qué pesadillas eran? —la curiosidad era justificada, Sans sabía que no _cualquier_ pesadilla te levantaba de cama con la respiración agitada y espanto ante todo lo que te rodea.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo Acedera con sinceridad bebiendo de su taza—. Pero Dalia dice que se trataban de cosas con monstruos y bosques, temores infantiles, supongo. La cosa es... Cuando me ocurría leer un poco me calmaba.

Sans se quedó en silencio como meditando sus palabras, finalmente lo dijo—: vaya... eres un nerd.

Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo un poco.

—Bueno, puede que sí —aceptó sin problemas—. Lo que digo es que podría ayudarte eso, puedo prestarte un libro o podemos tomar unas tutorías nocturnas, me gusta aprovechar el tiempo y... Tampoco creo ser capaz de dormir tranquila esta noche.

Las palabras de Acedera sonaban convincentes, además, agradecía internamente que no preguntara por su pesadilla ni tratara de ahondar más en sus problemas.

—bueno, podría decirse que quieres _acederar_ tus estudios —comentó aguantando la risa.

—Querrás decir... "Acelerar".

—nope. sé lo que dije.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerro inmediatamente, ah claro, otro chiste. Sonrió ante ello, si ya estaba haciendo chistes confusos entonces significaba que estaba un poco mejor.

—Iré por los libros de química —dijo Acedera.

—nah, mejor ve por kétchup, ya sabes que conmigo no necesitas libros.

Acedera asintió con la cabeza acatado a su orden como si fuera algo muy natural, ya tenía unas botellas de kétchup en la nevera a sabiendas que a veces después de las tutorías en el parque irían a su casa. Se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina y Sans la observó hasta perderla de vista, una vez estaba fuera de su campo de visión, su mirada cansada volvió a él y sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana.

No había luna. Era una noche terriblemente oscura.

* * *

❁ _Capítulo ubicado entre el Capítulo XXIV,2 y XXV.  
❁El código binario suplanta las Windings que Fanfiction no me permite usar.  
_

* * *

 **Notas finales de capítulo:** Saludos a LunaBeatriz1, Pau-Neko y Sondrox. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Por el momento no puedo responder porque no tengo tiempo de nada TTWTT aun así, leerlos me da motivación para seguir. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
